Der Niedergang
Der Niedergang (German: The Demise) is the thirteenth map in the Zombies storyline and fifth in A Darker Shade of White. It is set around the Berlin Wall, and is part of the route to the next map. Overview Opening Cutscene The transcript can be found here. The beginning of the cutscene shows the four bursting out of Wittenau Sanitorium. They find a jeep beloning to the U.S. Marines and drive off. The go through various roads but run out of fuel just by the Berlin Wall. They look around a gate and see zombies walking around, knowing that they will have to survive again. The Map The map is quite large, and features varying gameplay including tight alleys and large courtyard areas. Also, similarly to the multiplayer map Berlin Wall, it features a section called No Mans Land. Going into it will result in near instant death, meaning you cant be revived. This area can be made open though, through an easter egg. Read More... Features The map does not feature any new enemies, being the first in the main part of the story to do so. In this map Stalk-X is again modified as Romero is absent. It only shows the Mystery Box on the given mini-map, and keeps its ADS effect. The new perk that debuts is Accuration. It makes the hip-fire crosshair slightly smaller (so it doesn't overpower Deadshot Daiquiri). It also has a very unique effect, as every other bullet fired will curve into the nearest enemy, making it very useful. Two new power-ups debut on this map, Perk-a-holic and Sleepiness. Perk-a-holic is, basically, a Fire Sale for Perks. It will quarter the price of any perk on the map and it lasts for 30 seconds. The second one, Sleepiness, is a bit different. When picked up, all enemies will slow down and then stop for 30 seconds, allowing the player to escape, pick up easy kills or buy things. Along with the returns of all the wonder weapons featured in the story, two new weapons debut. The first, the Kosmische Strahl, fires a powerful beam that instantly kills enemys for a long time. It also comes with a fair bit of ammo, making it very useful. The other is the J2 HellRazor. It is the first Sub-Machine Gun wonder weapon in the game and fires incendiary bullets, that almost always sets enemys on fire. It is similar to the Demon's Breath, but is faster and more mobile, but weaker. There are no new utilities in this map, but the Super Punch Machine, Power-Up Roulette and the Magma Punch Machine return. There are four easter eggs on this map. The first, and main one, Long Lost, is based around finding one of the characters long lost relatives. There is one minor easter egg called Four Mans Land is based around disabling the No Mans Land turrets. There are two musical ones. The first, The Humbling River, is performed by Puscifier and was written by Maynard James Keenan. The second, Wherever You Will Go, is performed by The Calling and was written by band members Aaron Kamin and Alex Band. Weapons Easter Eggs Main *Long Lost, which involves finding a long lost relative. Minor *Four Mans Land, which involves disabling the No Man's Land turrets. Musical *The Humbling River - Puscifier *Wherever You Will Go - The Calling Quotes Radios Quick Overview *The map is set at the Berlin Wall. *One new perk appears, Accuration. *It features two new wonder weapons, the Kosmische Strahl and the J2 HellRazor, and all other wonder weapons from the story return. *No new utilities debut, but all others from the story return. *Four easter eggs are feauted, two game-based ones, Long Lost and Four Mans Land, and two musical ones, The Humbling River and Wherever You Will Go. *The Perk-a-Colas featured are Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up, Mule Kick, Flak Daniels, Stalk-X, Herrods Whiskey 2.0 and Accuration. *The Power-Ups featured are Insta-Kill, Double Points, Nuke, Carpenter, Max Ammo, Fire Sale, Bonfire Sale, Death Machine, Accelerator, Random Perk Bottle (only through Power-Up Roulette), Perk-a-holic and Sleepiness. Category:Der Niedergang Category:900bv's Maps